Two Boys in a Tent
by musicprincess1990
Summary: When Hermione and her friends take a camping trip in the Rockies, something very unexpected happens. Please read and review!


Camping is always a good idea. For one thing, you get to be out in nature, enjoying the trees and the cooler temperatures, and the smell of pine lingers in the air around you. For another, it's an escape from real life and its drudgeries. You are completely separate from civilization, with only the aforementioned trees, the local animals, and whichever friends or family you happen to have brought with you to keep you company.

I was in this mindset when I suggested to my friends that we take a camping trip on the fifth anniversary of the war's end. Harry and Ron thought it was a great plan, and we extended the invitation to some of our other friends, as well, namely Luna, Ginny, and Draco (for the fact that he had lied for Harry redeemed him somewhat, and once he finished his brief sojourn in Azkaban, Harry was quick to reach out to him. Turns out he's not so bad, and has a delightfully dry sense of humor.)

Draco was the only person still wary of the idea as we apparated to a remote location in the Rocky Mountains. Having never actually camped before, he was not used to being so wholly surrounded by nature. He quickly got used to it, though, and I couldn't keep back a smile as I watched him acclimatize to the beauty of the mountain forest.

We hiked up to a large, sparkling lake, and pitched our tents a few yards from the edge. Three tents were set up: one for Ginny and me, one for Harry and Draco, and one for Ron and Luna (as they had recently been married). Fire restrictions were minimal, so we set about gathering rocks to create a fire pit.

"We should go swimming," Luna suggested dreamily. "It's warm enough out."

"I don't think any of us brought bathing suits," I pointed out.

She shrugged. "I know a simple spell to transfigure any article of clothing into a bathing suit."

Luna taught Harry, Ron, and Draco the spell, then we girls went into a tent to change. Luna's suit was pretty and feminine, Ginny's was (no surprise) a skimpy red bikini, and I opted for a simple blue one-piece. We raced out to the lake, laughing and splashing and acting like children.

"How fast can you swim, 'Mione?" Harry asked with a dangerous smirk.

I narrowed my eyes at him. "Whatever you're planning, Harry James Potter, _don't!_"

He did. He lunged for me, pulling me under the water. I managed to escape, pushing myself away from him and splashing him for good measure. He chased me through the water, eyes gleaming, and then Draco joined in. _Two against one? How is that fair?_ Inevitably, they caught me, and exchanged high fives for their supposed ingenuity.

"You two are absolute bounders!"

"Why, thank you, Miss Granger," Harry teased.

"You don't know the half of it," Draco winked.

After our escapades in the lake, we changed back into normal clothing, and prepared dinner. As we ate, we shared stories and memories, and Ron nearly choked on a chicken bone. As it got darker, the temperature dropped, and Ginny complained of the cold, retiring to our tent. Luna and Ron eventually turned in as well, leaving me with Harry and Draco.

"We should probably get to bed, too."

Harry shrugged. "I'm not really tired."

"Neither am I," Draco piped in.

"Well, I am," I said, yawning and stretching. "You boys can stay up as late as you want, but I'm going to sleep. G'night."

I headed for the tent, where Ginny was already snoring softly. I laid out my sleeping bag and changed into pajamas, then curled up ready for a good night's sleep. Then, of course, as luck would have it, the moment my head hit the pillow, I was suddenly wide awake. I tossed and turned, hoping for sleep to come, but it didn't.

Eventually, I heard the boys walking past on the way to their tent. On an impulse, I threw on a sweatshirt, and opened the door. "Psst!"

They turned. "Hermione?" Harry whispered. "We thought you were tired."

"So did I," I grumbled. "Mind if I join you? Can't sleep."

"Sure, why not?" Draco acquiesced, and I followed them to their tent. It was identical to mine and Ginny's, if a little less tidy. I mentally applauded them for actually adhering to my "no magic expansion of tents" request. Ron and Luna had flagrantly rebelled against it, their tent more closely resembling a one-bedroom flat. Ginny hadn't much cared either way. I thought certainly Draco would have protested, being a member of such a high-brow pureblood family. _Wonders never cease_, I told myself wryly.

I sat in the middle of the tent, between the two boys, as they argued about Quidditch. I had no reason to chime in, but simply sat back and enjoyed the show. They were very entertaining, I had to admit. Enemies turned friends, yet still bickering.

Eventually, the conversation turned. "So, what's keeping you awake, 'Mione?" Harry asked.

I shrugged one shoulder. "Dunno. Guess my body isn't ready for sleep."

"What about other things?" Draco winked saucily.

"Draco Malfoy!" I shrieked, tossing Harry's pillow at him. The git simply laughed and hurled it right back to me. "You are a disgusting, perverted little prat."

"Oh, pah. Admit it, Granger. You secretly love it."

"No comment."

"I am curious, though," he drawled, sliding closer to me. "What would you do if I kissed you?"

I stared at him. He was much too close. "Er... slap you and run away screaming?"

Harry laughed. "No, you're too nice for that, 'Mione. You'd probably let him kiss you, then give him tips on his technique."

"I beg your pardon?" Draco sputtered. "As if I _need_ tips! My technique is flawless!"

"Sure, mate. Whatever you say."

"I'll prove it!"

And suddenly, I found myself being kissed. _Really_ kissed. Bloody hell, could this boy kiss! His lips were smooth and sure, and obviously very skilled. He pulled and tugged on mine with ease, clearly in control, and asserting his dominance. What could I do but submit? I kissed him back, allowing his tongue entrance, and twining my arms about his neck for support.

After a several delicious seconds, he withdrew, and threw Harry a smug grin. "That's how it's done, Potter. If you'd like, we can demonstrate it again. This time, you might think about taking some notes."

Harry rolled his eyes. "Puh-_lease_, Malfoy! Anyone can do better than that!"

"Prove it."

One dark eyebrow twitched upward, and his eyes rested on me. I thought about protesting their abysmal usage of me—_I'm a person, not a chew toy!_—but before I could even work up an argument, Harry had launched himself at me, and once again, I was being kissed.

Kissing Harry was very different from kissing Draco. He was just as strong, and clearly equally skilled, but there was a softness in the way his lips gently caressed mine. His left hand cradled the right side of my face, tilting it toward him for better access, while his right hand toyed with the hem of my sweatshirt. When his fingers came in contact with the bare skin of my waist, a shuddering sigh escaped me. My hands curled around his shirt, and my back arched toward him. Harry gave as much as he took, giving me the option to pull away at any time, while the movements of his lips begged me to stay.

I stayed.

It could have been ten minutes, or merely thirty seconds, when he slowly pulled away. His eyes smoldered as they met mine, and he smiled. "How was that?" he whispered.

"Mm-hmm," was all I could say.

"Well, obviously, that's cheating," Draco's voice penetrated our blissful bubble.

Harry seemed reluctant to tear his eyes away from me, but fixed Draco with a frown. "How do you figure that?"

"You've known Granger for years. You know what makes her tick."

At that, Harry winked at me, and my cheeks grew warm.

"My turn again," Draco demanded.

"Whoa, now," I said firmly, having finally found my voice again. "I think I've been man-handled enough for one night."

Draco relented, and we turned instead to conversation. We talked about the war, and the many changes that had resulted from it. Draco emphasized, again, that he wished he'd chosen our side, instead of Voldemort's. Harry and I reassured him that we held nothing against him, and we understood why he had made the decisions he made.

After an hour or so, Draco announced that he was tired, and he slid into his sleeping back, and promptly fell asleep. I glanced at Harry. "You tired?"

He smiled and shook his head. "Not really."

"Neither am I."

His eyes lowered to my sweatshirt. "You warm enough?"

I was, but something told me that I was about to receive a delightful invitation, so I replied, "I'm a little cold, I guess."

Sure enough, Harry patted the space next to him, and together, we curled up in his sleeping bag. The noise caused Draco to stir, and I cast a quick Muffliato, allowing him an undisturbed night's sleep, as well as giving Harry and me some privacy.

"So…" I began, somewhat uncertainly. "That was… interesting."

He chuckled. "Yeah. Er, sorry about that. I didn't think Draco would be all over you like that. I was just trying to get under his skin."

"Like always," I pointed out with a smirk.

"Like always," he agreed. "But I like the friendly bickering better. It's more enjoyable."

"And doesn't result in a nosebleed."

"That was once, and he started it."

"You certainly finished it."

"Yeah, well…" he trailed off with a quiet, pensive laugh. I watched him battle with something, waiting patiently for him to organize his thoughts before speaking. After a few moments, his eyes slid back to mine. "Hermione?"

"Yes, Harry?"

He chewed thoughtfully on his lip, then continued, "Would you mind if I kissed you again?"

My heart stuttered, and I swallowed thickly, but I smiled. "No, I wouldn't mind."

His eyes danced, and a moment later, his lips captured mine. Just as before, he was both soft and strong, always leaving me room to breathe and to pull back. But I didn't want to. I scooted closer to him, making it obvious that I wanted to be near him. Finally, his arms wound around my waist, drawing me nearer still. Our legs intertwined as our mouths danced a sensual tango together, and I forgot the world around me. I forgot that Draco was asleep, only five feet away. I forgot that Ginny, Ron, and Luna were also close by. I forgot that this was Harry, my best friend, the little boy with glasses and untidy hair. Instead, it was Harry, the kind and courageous _man_, who was inspiring feelings within me that I didn't know I could feel.

I lost all sense of time as we lay there, locked in each other's embrace. Eventually, drowsiness forced me to pull away. "I think we should get some sleep," I whispered. Harry was obviously disappointed, but nodded. He started to pull his arms away, but I stopped him. "Did I say you could do that?"

"But," he frowned, "I thought you said you wanted to go to sleep."

"Yes," I said, "but I _didn't_ say I wanted to leave."

His eyes widened. "Seriously?"

I shrugged. "Why not? I'm all comfy and warm here in your sleeping bag... and arms..."

He grinned. "You're going to be pestered with questions and lewd comments in the morning, you know. Especially from Draco."

"I'll just hex them if they get too annoying."

"Hermione..."

"I'm staying," I said firmly, then, more gently, "if you want me to."

With another grin, his arms found my waist again, pulling me toward him. "Definitely."

We shared a smile, and several more kisses, before we both drifted off to sleep. In the last few moments of consciousness, one thought crossed my mind:

_Camping is always a good idea._

* * *

A/N: This was inspired by a story one of my dear friends told me about her summer escapades, and another friend who said something along the lines of, "That sounds like a fanfiction story!" So I wrote one. Do you like it? Please review!


End file.
